The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, power consumption is one of the dominant concerns facing a user who is purchasing a battery-powered electronic device. In an example, a mobile phone of low power consumption can have a long stand-by time. A user who prefers to charge the mobile phone less often may weigh the long stand-by time over other mobile phone features.